


L'arrivée d'un nouveau membre

by Lia_dragneel12



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Enfance, Friendship, Gen, Malade, Passé, guilde fairy tail, kid erza, kid gray, kid mirajane, kids cana, kids natsu, les tags seront ajoutés aux fur et a mesur
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_dragneel12/pseuds/Lia_dragneel12
Summary: Erza trouva enfin une grotte et rentra a l'intèrieur.Il y avait un garçon qui dormait là. Il semblait avoir son âge et était plutôt bronzé avec les cheveux rose et hérissés. Il avait une teinte de rouge sur les joues et était torse nu. Il portait une écharpe blanche striée de noir et un short jaune. Le garçon se réveilla puis se mit aussitôt à crier "T-TOI !!!"Ou en voulant s'abriter de la pluie, Erza fit une étrange en rencontre avec un jeune garçon qui sera plus tard un énorme pilier de fairy tail
Relationships: Cana Alberona & Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet & Mirajane Strauss, Gray Fullbuster & Mirajane Strauss, Natsu Dragneel & Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster





	L'arrivée d'un nouveau membre

**Author's Note:**

> C'est ma tout première fic alors soyez indulgent TvT
> 
> AVERTISSEMENT/ Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à Hiro Mashima

Erza se promenait dans la Foret de l'est (Higashi no Mori) au moment ou des gouttes de pluie commencèrent a tomber. 

Erza (pense): Oh! Il pleut. Je devrait peut-être rentrer à la guilde. Mais Mira a dit qu'elle avait caché un fraisier quelque part par là..  
C'est pas grave après tout c'est que quelque gouttes. Et rien ne vaux MON fraisier.  
_________________________________________________________________  
A LA GUILDE:

Grey: Mira ?  
Mirajane: Quoi ?!  
Grey: Elle est où Erza ?  
Mirajane: Dans la forêt.  
Grey: Quoi ?! Mais il y a de l'orage et il pleut et pourquoi elle est là-bas !!  
Mirajane: Roh la la. Tu me saoule. Je lui est juste dit que j'avais caché un fraisier au milieu de la forêt *affiche un grand sourire sur son visage*.Et en plus elle m'a cru c'est imbécile !  
Grey: C'est pas sympa Mira. Si elle tombe malade et que tu te fais enguirlander par le maitre ,sa sera bien fait pour toi.  
Mirajane: Et alors ? C'est pas un petit rhume qui va la mettre HS, ça serait juste… RI-DI-CULE.  
Grey: Ça se fait comme même pas.  
Mirajane: Si tu le dis et…TON PANTALON GRAY !!!  
[Note de l'auteur: Mira était une vraie diablesse (au 2 sens du termes) quand elle était petite]

DU COTE D'ERZA:

Erza: Oh non c'est pas vrai !!! *cria et tomba de surprise* (Un éclair venait de pulvériser l'arbre qui se tenait a sa gauche. ) * se releva puis se mit à courir*  
(Des éclairs venait d'a peux près partout et Erza a failli se faire toucher de nombreuses fois.)  
Erza: JE DOIS VRAIMENT TROUVER UN ABRI !!!!!!!!!  
A force de courir, elle finit par trouver une grotte plutôt résistante, tous les arbres devant celle-ci était réduient en miettes.  
Erza: J'en ai enfin trouvé un.*rentra dans la grotte,s'assoit puis regarda en face d'elle*  
Il y avait un garçon qui dormait là. Il semblait avoir son âge et était plutôt bronzé avec les cheveux rose et hérissés. Il avait une teinte de rouge sur les joues et était torse nu. Il portait une écharpe blanche striée de noir et un short jaune. Il y avait un feu de camp a coté de lui, surement pour le réchauffer. Les parois était plutôt étroite et la grotte pas très haute ,seuls des enfants pouvait y rentrer, à quatre maximum si ils se serraient.  
Le garçon: *ouvrit lentement les yeux* mmh… *les frotta en baillant *  
(Il regarda la personne qui l'observait depuis un moment et recula aussitôt l'avoir vu.)  
Le garçon: T-T-TOI !!!!!!  
Erza: EH ! MAIS C'EST TOI QUI NOUS ESPIONNAIT LA DERNIERE FOIS !!!  
_________________________________________________________________  
QELQUE JOURS PLUS TOT DANS LA COUR DE FAIRY TAIL:

Gray: Alors ça dit quoi ?!  
Kanna: Que Erza va te mettre une raclée dans moins de deux minutes.  
Gray: S-sérieusement… *frissona*  
Kanna: *Glousse*  
Gray: C'est pas drôle *fait la moue*  
*Gray tourne légèrement la tête *  
Gray: Oh… EH MAIS T'EST EN TRAIN DE NOUS ESPIONNER !!!  
Le garçon: *sortit de l'arbre ou il était cacher* JE VOUS ÉSPIONNEZ MÊME PAS D'ABORD !!!  
Gray: SI TU NOUS ÉSPIONNAIT !!!  
Le garçon: C'EST PAS VRAI ET EN PLUS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS EN SLIP ??!!  
Gray: JE TE RAPPELLLES QUE T'EST PAS BEAUCOUP PLUS HABILLÉ QUE MOI !!!  
Kanna: Ca-Calmez-vous les gar…  
C'était trop tard, ils avaient déjà commencer a se battre.  
Le garçon: TU VAS PAS FAIRE LONG FEU AVEC SES PETITS COUPS !!!  
Gray: LA FERMES TETE DE CRABE !!!  
Le garçon: C'EST QUI QUE TU TRAITES DE TETE DE CRABE ? FACE DE RAIE !!!  
Erza:*leur mets un coup sur la tête* Ça suffit vous deux  
Le garçon: AW ÇA FAIT MALEE ET T'EST QUI TOI D'ABORD !!!  
Erza: C'est moi qui devrait te poser la question surtout que t'est en train de te battre avec un membre de la guilde  
Le garçon: *est largué* hein ?  
Gray: IL ETAIT EN TRAIN DE NOUS ESPIONNER DERRIERE L'ARBRE !!!  
Le garçon: JE VOUS ESPIONNAIT MEME PAS D'ABORD !!!  
Gray: SI TU NOUS ESPIONNAIT !!!  
Le garçon: NAN JE…*se fait frapper par Erza*AIE MAIS ARRETEE  
Erza:*lui lança un regard diabolique* Je ne veux plus te reprendre a espionner la guilde  
Le garcon:… mais j'espionnait pas..*se fait assommer par Erza*  
_________________________________________________________________  
Le garçon: Mais je vous espionnait vraiment pas d'abord !!  
Erza: ah ouais tu fesait quoi alors  
Le garçon: je passais juste par là et là je les ais entendus parlé et lui il a dit que je l'espionnait alors que c'est faux  
Erza:*soupira* Donc tu nous espionnait  
Le garçon: JE VOUS ESPIONNAIT MÊME PAS  
Erza: Mmh…et pourquoi je devrait croire te plutôt que croire Gray ?  
Le garçon: Je sais pas MAIS JE VOUS ESPIONNAIT PAS !!  
Erza: bon si tu le dis..  
Le garçon: Mais enfaite tu t'appelles comment ?  
Erza: Moi je m'appelles Erza Scarlet, je suis une mage en plus.  
Le garçon: Eh bah moi d'abord je suis un chasseur de dragon ! Je m'appelles Natsu Dragneel !  
Erza: Mais les dragon ça existent plus !  
Le garçon: Si ils existent !! En plus quand je serais grand je retrouverais Ignir !  
Erza: C'est qui Ignir ?  
Le garçon: C'est mon papa et c'est un vrai dragon !  
Erza: Pour de vrai ?!  
Natsu:*affiche un grand sourire* Oui pour de vrai !! Dis…  
Erza: *?*  
Natsu: T'as du feu ?  
Erza: Hein ? Mais y en a un en face de toi !!  
Natsu: Ouais mais je peux pas manger mon feu à moi  
Erza: Mais pourquoi tu veux manger du feu ??  
Natsu: Onaka ga suita (j'ai faim)  
Erza: *marmonna* mais ça se mange pas du feu  
Elle sortie une lacrima de sa poche est lui donna.  
Natsu: *semble perdu* c'est tout rond…ça sert a quoi (dit-il en fixant Erza)  
Erza: Tu ne sais pas te servir d'une lacrima ??  
Natsu: *la regarda encore plus troublé* c'est quoi une lacrima ?  
Erza: Ma-majide ?? (sèrieusement)*soupir* done moi ça..  
Natsu:*lui rend la lacrima*  
Erza: *active la lacrima* et voila !  
Natsu: WAAAAW Y A PLEIN DE FEU PARTOUT !! C'EST CETTE PETITE CHOSE QUI A FAIT ÇA ?? *il mangea le feu*  
Erza: Tu-tu-TU PEUX MANGER DU FEU ??  
Natsu: Je te l'avait dit nan ?  
Erza: …  
_________________________________________________________________  
Gray: Hey Mira..  
Mirajane: Mmh ?  
Gray: Tu penses pas qu'on devrait aller chercher Erza ?  
Mirajane: Et pourquoi je devrais faire ça, elle peux se débrouiller seule non ? Ah par si c'est belle est bien une mauviette qui c'est même perdue dans la forêt d'à côté *dit elle avec un sourire narquois*  
Gray: MAIS ÇA FAIT PLUS D'UNE HEURE QU'ELLE EST LAS BAS !!!  
Mirajane: *afficha un sourire encore plus malsain* Pourquoi ? Tu t'inquiète ?  
Gray: *rougit instantanément* Quoi ?! NAN JE SUIS MEME PAS INQUIET D'ABORD !!!  
Mirajane: Mais bien sûr je te crois, je te crois *dit elle avec ironie*  
_________________________________________________________________  
Cela fessait maintenant un peu plus d'une heure qu'Erza est Natsu étaient dans la grotte discutant de tout et n'importe quoi, mais depuis qu'Erza a donné sa lacrima à Natsu, elle commençait vraiment à avoir froid. La tempête n'avait pas l'air de se calmer et la lacrima lui permettait de se réchauffer. Le fait de ne plus avoir sa lacrima lui enlevait sa principale source de chaleur.  
Erza: *tremble*  
Natsu: hey ça va ?  
Erza: Oui c'est rien, j'ai juste un peu froid..(dit-elle en claquant des dents)  
Voyant l'inconfort d'Erza, Natsu se leva pour se déplacer à l'autre bout du feu de camp et s'assoir à côté d'Erza. Il réchauffa ses mains avec son pouvoir, tellement que de la fumée sortaient de ses mains. Puis il mis ses mains contre l'armure d'Erza. Elle ressentit immédiatement la chaleur, un sourire se formait maintenant sur son visage.  
Erza: Arigato Natsu !  
Natsu: *lui afficha un grand sourire a pleines dents*  
Erza se rendit compte que malgré le temps glacial, le garçon aux cheveux hérissés était toujours en short. Venant de Gray ça l'aurait pas étonné mais là…  
Ce n'était pas un mage de glace  
Erza: Mais…T'as pas froid habillé comme ça ?  
Natsu: Les dragons n'ont pas froid !!  
Elle supposa qu'elle devait le croire, surtout que la personne en question était un mage de feu et pouvait sûrement adapté sa température corporelle.

Elle avait tord…


End file.
